


Rebuild

by SilentSiren47 (Valonia)



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 23:10:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 12,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valonia/pseuds/SilentSiren47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weevil finds Logan on the bridge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Weevil tells his boys to go home. "This, I can handle," he tells Felix, who remains. "You too. Go home. It wouldn't be a bad idea to have an alibi." Convinced, Felix leaves.

Only when Weevil can no longer see the taillight on Felix's bike does he turn back to Logan.

"I will give you 115,000 dollars if you push me," Logan says quietly, taking another drink from the flask.

"115,000? That's a hell of a poker game." He gets no response from Logan. "And how exactly would I get this money from your ocean-bloated corpse?" Weevil takes a step forward. Logan pulls his wallet out of his back pocket, wobbling slightly on the rail. He tosses it to Weevil.

"My ATM card. The PIN's 5966. Take the art, too. It'd really lighten up the barrio." The insult has only a shadow of its usual edge.

"And when the cops realize you're missing, find my fingerprints on your wallet and I have 115,000 dollars and a newly acquired art collection, what do you think will happen then?" He gets another step closer.

"Then," Logan sighs, "I won't have to worry about petty things like the fate of one Weevil Navarro."

Weevil's cell phone rings and he glances at the screen before answering, keeping his eyes on Logan, who seems content to pull from his flask and stare out at the water.

"Yeah." He listens, and Logan can hear the frantic female voice. "I'll take care of it," Weevil says, and hangs up. He strides toward Logan.

"You wouldn't do it for 115,000 dollars, but you'll do it for Veronica, huh? You really can't resist a white girl, can you?" Weevil can hear the tinge of fear in the words, but Logan spreads his arms and looks up. Weevil puts his hands on Logan's waist, and before Logan can react, pulls back with all his strength. Logan crashes on top of Weevil, who barely misses smashing his head on the pavement.

"What the FUCK, man?" Logan scrambles up, and Weevil gets up more slowly, not betraying the fact that his entire body is sore from the impact.

"Help me get my bike in the back of your car." He hands Logan back his wallet. "Give me your keys." Logan only stares at him. "Come on, boy, we got places to be." Looking dazed, Logan moves to the opposite side of the motorcycle. Together, they load the bike into the back of the jeep, and Weevil gets in the driver's seat, while Logan gets in the other side. They drive forward, and the cars behind them continue honking for a moment, then the noise abruptly stops as they realize they can move again.

"So where are we going?" Logan looks at Weevil, his flask forgotten.

"I'm thinking far away from any bridges."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan finds out the truth.

Weevil turns the car around and heads back over the bridge to Neptune. When they're past the bridge, he glances over to Logan.

"So, where'd you get 115 grand?"

"My mother." Logan looks back out the window, and they ride silently until they get into Neptune. When Logan recognizes the neighborhood, he grabs Weevil's arm. "No, no, no, no. You better keep on driving, Jeeves." Weevil pulls over to the side of the road.

"I'm serious, man. I'm not going in there."

"Veronica needs to tell you something, and then we're out of here. Go on in and get it over with." Logan studies Weevil's face.

"I'm not going in alone."

So Weevil makes sure the keys are securely in his pocket, and they walk up to Veronica's apartment. Weevil knocks softly, and is taken aback when Veronica opens the door. She has the early signs of bruises on her face, and she's moving stiffly.

"I was hoping it'd be you." Veronica smiles and waves them inside. Logan hesitates until Weevil pushes him through the door.

"Does he know?" Veronica asks Weevil, who shakes his head. Logan sits on the arm of the couch. "Logan, there's something you need to know. It's bad, okay, and you're not going to like it. Logan, your dad's the one who killed Lilly."

Logan is off the couch and headed out the door when Weevil catches his arm. "Okay, Veronica, first Jake is the killer, then Duncan, then it was me, and now it's my dad. Who's going to be Lilly's killer tomorrow?"

"Logan, listen. They were having an affair." Logan pulls his arm away from Weevil, who moves to block the doorway.

"Just listen to what she has to say, all right?"

Veronica sighs. "Logan, there are video cameras hooked up in the pool house. Lilly had the tapes in her vent. Logan, when your dad found out that I had the tapes, he tried to kill me. My dad is in the hospital with burns all over his body because _you_r dad trapped me in an old refrigerator and set it on fire." Her voice breaks, and she sits heavily on the couch. "He's guilty, Logan. They arrested him."

"Anything else?" Logan's voice is raw.

"Well, they took Jake Kane into custody, too, for obstruction of justice. That's pretty much everything." Veronica's eyes are pleading, but Logan walks out the door.

"Let's go."

"Give me two minutes. I need to talk to Veronica." Weevil nods his head toward the car.

"Fine, then give me the keys."

"It's unlocked." Weevil holds his gaze until Logan turns and heads to the passenger seat.

"You shouldn't leave cars unlocked in this neighborhood. Too much trash around," he calls over to Weevil as he opens the door. He sits inside and rests his head on the window. Reluctantly, Weevil turns away.

"Look, I'm glad you're okay, V." Veronica looks at him warily.

"But?"

"But you need to know where I found him, okay? He was standing on the bridge where he mom killed herself, getting ready to join her. Look, I know you've had an awful day, and I'm not trying to make you feel worse…"

"But I _should_ feel worse, got it." Veronica turns away. "Go on, Logan's waiting for you." She doesn't turn around, but Weevil can hear that she's crying.

"Veronica…"

"Just go, okay? I'll talk to you in the morning."

Weevil leaves, looking over his shoulder to see Veronica sink to sit on the floor, still with her back to him. He walks toward the car, relieved to see Logan still sitting inside.

"Where are we going?" This time Weevil is the one to ask, as he puts the keys in the ignition.

"My house." Logan isn't looking at him, and he sounds like he's been crying, too.

"You sure, man? It's all right if you don't want to go there tonight."

"Why not, right? My dad's in jail, my mother's dead. Just a nice big house all to my lonesome. Besides, I need to check on something."

Weevil pulls into the driveway, and Logan hops off to enter the gate code. Weevil pulls the car in, and Logan's already made his way around the side of the house. Weevil turns the car off and follows him, making his way around the house in time to see Logan disappear into the pool house. Weevil walks into the bedroom to see Logan running his hands along the walls.

"I can't seem to find a super secret camera system." Logan's voice is triumphant. Weevil looks up and walks over to a cabinet, pulling the doors open. Logan stares at what's inside, then grabs a monitor in each hand, smashing them down onto the carpet. He looks up at the ceiling, tracing the wire back, then he jumps up on to the bed and slams his fist into the underside of the lamp. Logan cradles his hurt hand in the other, and goes to sit down on the bed. He seems to think better of it, and slides down onto the floor with his back against the foot of the bed.

Weevil approaches him. "Hey, man, let's get out of here. You can stay at my place tonight, all right? It's almost morning already anyway."

"Just what I need, a stay at the Ritz Weevil." But Logan's walking into the house, and Weevil follows him. "Just wait here, okay? I'm going to get some stuff." Logan heads into a bedroom. A minute later, he walks out with a duffel bag in his hand. He sets it down, and Weevil pretends not to hear the clinking of the bottles inside.

"Did you remember a toothbrush?" Weevil asks, and laughs when Logan heads back into the room.

"Shut up. Do you have an Xbox?"

"No…"

Logan walks out of the room and hands the Xbox to Weevil, who takes it uncomprehendingly.

"You're giving me your Xbox?"

"No, Tonto, we're taking it to your house. Let's go."


	3. Rebuild (Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan spends the night.

"We've gotta be quiet, okay? My grandma will be sleeping. And try not to freak her out in the morning, all right?" Weevil makes sure the windows are rolled up and locks the doors of Logan's car. No one would mess with a car parked outside of his house, but there was no reason to tempt fate.

Weevil unlocks the front door of the house and Logan follows him inside. Weevil doesn't turn on the lights, instead walking straight back to his bedroom. There, he flips on the light switch to see Logan still standing in the entryway. Weevil motions with his head, and Logan comes toward him, carrying his things. The bedroom contains two twin beds, and Weevil sits on the one on the left. When Logan sets down his bag, Weevil nods and goes into the bathroom. He brushes his teeth and then goes to the kitchen, where he tosses Logan's car keys into a drawer. He shuts the drawer and makes sure the front door is locked before going back into the bedroom. Logan is undressed and in the bed, facing the wall. Weevil strips down to his boxers and turns off the light before climbing into his bed.

A moment later, Weevil hears Logan rustling around until he pulls a bottle out of his bag. Weevil can hear the liquid slosh as Logan drinks. When Weevil hears Logan begin to snore, he goes over to Logan's bed and twists the cap back on the bottle, then slides it back into Logan's bag. Weevil gets back into bed, closes his eyes, and falls asleep.

Logan awakens before Weevil, glancing around at the unfamiliar surroundings until he reorients himself. He gets dressed and looks at Weevil, who is sleeping on his stomach with the sheet around his waist. Logan sees the tattoo of Lilly's name and can't resist moving closer. He stops himself from tracing the letters with his finger and underlining her name. Logan pulls himself away and moves out of the bedroom. Weevil's grandmother is in the kitchen, and she startles as he walks by.

"Logan?" She tilts her head questioningly.

"Um, Weevil let me spend the night." Mrs. Navarro nods her head sympathetically.

"I was so sorry to hear about your mother. She was a kind person."

"Uh, thanks." Logan uncomfortably continues walking to the living room.

"Let me make you some breakfast." She gestures toward the stove.

"No, that's okay." He smiles awkwardly. "You don't have to do that. I'm really not hungry."

"Just some eggs. I'm making some for me, too. You like scrambled?"

"Uh, sure, thanks." He sits at the kitchen table, watching her cook.

She hands him a plate heaping with eggs and sits opposite him with her own, much smaller serving.

"I heard about your father on the radio this morning. Is there any chance that he will get out?"

"I don't think so." Logan quiets, eating his eggs with his head bowed. She nods again, and then picks up her emptied plate.

"Well, I have to go. Make yourself at home; Eli probably won't be awake for another few hours. Perezoso." She quickly washes and dries her plate, placing it back in the cupboard before taking her purse and walking out the door.

Weevil wakes up when he hears the TV turn on. He walks out of the bedroom to see Logan sitting in the living room, frozen with his Xbox controller in one hand and the remote control in the other. On the television, a newscaster continues describing the events since Lilly's death.

"…the star of such movies as Breaking Point, was arrested late last night for allegedly murdering Lilly Kane, the daughter of Jake Kane, software billionaire. You may remember that another man, Abel Koontz, was previously convicted of this murder, but new evidence has come to light suggesting that Abel Koontz was innocent of the charges for which he had been sitting on death row."

They show photos of Lilly, of Abel Koontz, and then of Logan's family. They go on to discuss Logan's mother's suicide, and Weevil grabs the remote from Logan, turning off the TV. Their eyes meet, and they look at one another for a moment before Weevil breaks the gaze.

"Hey, man, I have to go work at my uncle's garage in a little while." He watches as Logan stands up and runs his hand through his hair."

"Sure, man, just give me my keys and I'm on my way." Logan forces a smile. Weevil walks into the kitchen, where he pauses.

"You could come, too. You know anything about cars?"

"I know one when I see one."

"You can just hang out, then. Angel shouldn't mind, as long as work is getting done." Weevil grabs Logan's keys and tosses them to him before disappearing into the bedroom. He reemerges with his jacket and nods toward the door. "You're driving."

They arrive at the body shop and Logan follows Weevil into the garage. Weevil grabs some tools and walks back outside, pulling himself under a Neon raised onto blocks. Logan sits next to the car and watches at Weevil works underneath.

A car pulls into the lot and Logan jumps up.

"What are you doing, man?" Weevil sticks his head out from under the car.

"That's my dad's car." Logan doesn't move, watching as the car comes to a stop. Weevil stands up, too, and they watch as the driver's side door opens, and Sheriff Lamb steps out.

Logan strides over to Lamb. "Well, if it isn't my favorite officer of the law, Petty Corruption."

Weevil's uncle walks over, and he and Weevil begin arguing in Spanish. Lamb looks over at Logan.

"You speak Spanish?"

"Chingate." Logan laughs when both Weevil and Angel pause to look at him before continuing their conversation.

"Yeah, me either." Lamb stretches out on the hood of the car. "You know, your dad is an awfully good looking man. He should have a good old time in prison. You let me sell them this car, and I might be able to help him out a little bit." He stops to listen to the Spanish. "I think he just called you his amigo. Now, that's just sweet."

Angel throws up his hands and walks back inside. Weevil pulls Logan to one side, away from Lamb.

"Look, man, we really can't afford to have the sheriff's department out to get us, you know?"

"Whatever, Pedro. Take the car. Listen, I've got places to be, all right?" Logan gets in his car and turns it around roughly before speeding away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weevil and Veronica go after Logan.

Veronica comes and picks Weevil up at the end of his shift.

"Listen, about last night…" Weevil begins, but Veronica cuts him off.

"We're fine, okay? Don't worry about it." She glances over to him. "So Logan stayed at your house last night?"

"After a detour to his place to destroy some electronic equipment, yeah."

Veronica is quiet for a moment. "And today he came to work with you?"

"Yeah."

"Okay…"

Weevil can tell that she's trying to fit the pieces together in her mind, but he doesn't give her any more information. There really isn't anything more to tell. They pull up to Logan's house, and Weevil is relieved to see Logan's car in the driveway.

"Maybe you should go in first. He's pretty pissed at me." Weevil looks over at Veronica, who rolls her eyes.

"And he and I are best friends right now?" She gets out of the car and leans back inside. "You're coming, too." Veronica enters the gate code. Weevil stares at her, the question evident in his eyes.

"They really should change the code." She swings the gate shut behind them, and then tries the front door, which is unlocked. "Logan needs a lesson in home security, don't you think?"

There is an acrid smell inside, and the air is hazy with smoke. Veronica freezes, panicking, before she forces herself to relax.

"Logan?" She calls out, and hears frantic laughter from upstairs. She jogs into the kitchen and finds a fire extinguisher before she goes up the stairs. Weevil is already in the upstairs bedroom, opening the windows as Logan takes a drink from the bottle in his hand before pouring some of the liquid into the container at his feet. He strikes a match and drops it inside, and smoke pours out the top. Veronica looks around the room before realizing what he's doing.

"I don't know why I didn't think of this before." He drops another belt inside and drinks again before sprinkling more alcohol on the belt. He lights another match and watches as the flame tries to destroy the tough leather.

"Logan, stop." Veronica is trembling slightly as she forces herself not to run away from the flames. Logan looks at her, noticing her presence for the first time.

"Hey, Ronnie, you want something to drink?" He gestures at her with the bottle. "This is good stuff, and I'll share it with you." He glances over toward the window. "Weevil doesn't get any, though. I'm not sharing with him."

"You don't have to share, Logan. Why don't you come downstairs and lay down, and we'll clean up a little bit." Her voice is low and soft.

"No, not until we kill all the belts." He sounds matter-of-fact, as if what he's saying is completely logical. "Without the belts, he can't do anything to me."

"He can't hurt you now, Logan, he's in jail, remember?"

Logan sprawls onto his back and Veronica leaves to open the windows in the other rooms. She takes a moment to breathe in fresh air form outside. When she leaves the room, Weevil moves closer to Logan.

"Hey, man, we didn't take the car. Too easy to trace, you know?"

Logan rolls on his side to look at Weevil. His face is covered with soot, and there are tear tracks down his cheeks, but he's not crying now.

"I don't care about the car." He sounds exhausted, and Weevil wonders how long he's been up here burning belts.

"Come on, man, get cleaned up and go to bed, okay? We can handle it from here."

Logan sits up, and then laboriously tries to stand. Weevil takes his arms and helps him up, leading him into the bathroom. Weevil finds a washcloth and wets it, and begins wiping Logan's face. Veronica comes inside and takes the washcloth from him, and finishes cleaning his face. Weevil supports Logan as they walk downstairs. Veronica points to Logan's bedroom and Weevil brings him over to the bed, and together they assist him as he gets undressed. Once Logan is lying down on his side, Veronica gestures to Weevil, and they go out into the hall.

"We shouldn't leave him alone." Her brow is furrowed. "My dad is home, and he'll freak out if I'm not back soon."

"I'll stay. There've got to be like fifty guest rooms in this place, right?"

She looks at him appraisingly. "You should probably check on him a couple times to make sure he's still breathing. Logan's got a high tolerance. I've never seen him like this. God knows how much he drank."

"I'll take care of it. Don't worry about it, okay?" Weevil can tell that she's not quite convinced, but she goes to the front door.

Veronica leaves, and Weevil goes back in the room. Logan is on the right side of the queen sized bed. He's turned over onto his stomach now, and he's breathing deep, slow breaths. Weevil leans in. The scars on Logan's back are faint, not noticeable unless you know they're there, but Weevil can see them clearly. He reaches out and runs a finger down Logan's back. He can feel scars overlapping everywhere, even where they're no longer visible. Logan's breathing quickens, and he rolls back over to look at Weevil.

"Stay."

"Yeah, I'm staying here tonight, man." Weevil avoids his eyes. Logan reaches out and grabs Weevil's hand.

"Stay _here_." He gestures toward the other side of the bed, sounding frustrated.

"Okay, man, whatever you want." Weevil lies down on the bed. He plans on waiting until Logan is asleep and then finding another bed, but instead he falls asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys wake up.

Weevil awakes with a start, and guiltily rolls over to check Logan's breathing, which is slow and steady. Weevil stands and stretches. He'd kicked off his shoes at some point during the night, but he's still wearing all of his clothes from the day before. He wanders out to find the kitchen. He opens the refrigerator and finds a bottle of water, which he takes back to the bedroom and sets on the nightstand next to Logan, who's still in a deep sleep.

Weevil goes upstairs and looks at the mess. The open windows had taken care of the smoke, but the smell remains. Weevil looks into the container that Logan was using as a fire barrel and sees the smoke-darkened belt buckles that remain inside. Weevil tilts the container. There must be over twenty buckles inside, and there are still more belts laid carefully across the bed. Weevil gathers up the belts and throws them inside the container, and then assesses the damage to the room. There's some soot on the walls, but Logan managed to keep from burning the carpet or the furniture.

Weevil turns around and jumps when he sees Logan standing in the doorway.

"Geez, man, you shouldn't creep up on people like that."

"Take off your shirt." Logan is staring intently at him.

"Pardon me?" Weevil says warily.

"Did I stutter?" Logan moves slightly closer, but he won't enter the room. "I want to see your tattoo."

Weevil pulls his t-shirt over his head, leaving his undershirt, and walks into the hallway. Logan gets close and examines the tattoo. He runs a finger over the letters, L-I-L-L-Y, and then traces the heart.

"How could she, you know?" His voice is quiet, and Weevil can barely hear him. "I mean, with you, that's one thing, right? But she must have known." His voice is getting louder now. "She HAD to have known. How could she _sleep_ with him?"

Weevil turns to face him. Awkwardly, he takes a step toward Logan. Just then, the phone rings. Logan goes downstairs, ignoring the phone in the room beside them. He answers the phone.

"Logan, it's Miss James from school." Logan doesn't reply for a moment. "Logan?" She sounds concerned, and he forces himself to answer.

"Yeah, uh, hi."

"Logan, I know you're going through a lot right now, and if you ever need to talk, I'm here for you, okay?"

"Right, yeah, thanks. That's good to know." He tries to keep the sarcasm from his voice.

"Good, then there's just one more thing. You have an adult staying with you, right? A temporary guardian?"

"Yeah, uh, my sister Trina," he lies. The last time he saw Trina, she was wailing on the news, proclaiming her father's innocence.

"Oh, good. I know that you'll be eighteen not too long from now, but until then…"

"Right, yeah, well, Trina's here."

"Great, can I talk to her?"

Weevil comes downstairs, finished disposing of Aaron's belts. He stands next to Logan, looking at him questioningly. Logan's eyes are desperate.

"She's actually shopping right now, but I can have her call you back. She should be home any minute." He's beginning to panic, but Miss James doesn't seem to notice.

"Sure, that's fine, Logan. Remember, if you need me, just give me a call." She gives him her number and reminds him to have Trina call. Logan hangs up the phone and then picks it up again, quickly dialing.

"I need you to be Trina."

Veronica pauses, then, "Hey, Logan, how's it going, little brother?" She mimics Trina's speech patterns, drawing out her vowels and speaking lower than usual. She switches back to her normal voice. "If you want me to talk dirty, I'm afraid we're done here."

"Cute. Listen, you need to call Miss James and tell her that Trina's staying here until I turn eighteen."

"Logan, Miss James knows my voice. What if she suspects something?"

"She won't, trust me." He gives Veronica the number.

"I'll come over and do it from your phone. I'm pretty sure she has caller ID." Veronica hangs up. Logan turns back to look at Weevil.

"What's up?" Weevil shifts to lean against the wall.

"Apparently, I need an adult guardian. Veronica's going to take care of it." Logan leans on the wall opposite Weevil. They don't speak, and Logan is startled when the doorbell rings minutes later.

Veronica breezes in and picks up the phone. "Miss James? This is Trina Echolls." She has perfected her imitation on the ride over, and Logan is disturbed to hear his sister's voice emerging from the subject of his fantasies. "It _is_ really hard, you know? At least we know that he's innocent. I mean, that is _such_ a comfort to Logan and me." She pauses. "Are you sure that's necessary?" She listens to the voice on the other end. "Of course it won't be a problem. The only thing is," she allows her voice to break a little, "The help stopped coming in. They knew that we didn't have the finances to pay them right now. It's a big house, so I'd appreciate if we could have as long as possible to get everything straightened up." She lets out a sob. "If they took Logan away from me, I just don't know what I would do. I'd be devastated."

Logan leaves the room, as Veronica watches quizzically. "Okay, Friday, then. Thanks _so_ much, Miss James. Will you be coming along with Social Services?" Another pause, and then, "Thanks for all your help, really. Have a _great_ day."

Veronica hangs up the phone and sighs. "Is Logan okay?"

"I don't think 'okay' is going to describe him anytime soon, but he'll live. I think maybe your impression hit a little too close to home, that's all." Weevil tilts his head. "You're a good friend to him."

"And yet, I think my redemption is far from complete." She goes down the hall to find Logan, who is sitting on his bed, drinking the water Weevil set out for him. "Logan, we have until Friday to clean this place up and create an 'acceptable family environment for a minor'."

"Now that my dad is in jail, Social Services takes an interest? That's… something." He snaps his fingers. "Alanis Morissette comes to mind."

"We need to track down Trina, too. Chances are good that they'll know what she looks like. Do you think we can get her to play along?"

"For a price." He grins sarcastically. "It'll be the acting gig of a lifetime. The loving, responsible sister. It could be Oscar-worthy."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trina arrives.

They spend the next two days cleaning the house. Weevil and Veronica leave when they have to go to work, but always return as soon as they can. They avoid the TV and newspapers when they're with Logan, but Veronica has put too much energy into finding Lilly's true killer, and she secretly follows the trial. Weevil continues to stay the night, sharing a bed with Logan. They act as though it's nothing unusual, but make sure to be up and out of bed by the time Veronica arrives.

Weevil had gone back to his grandma's to get clothes and his bike and gather up Logan's things. He had a lively conversation with his grandma where, among other things, she told him not to get Logan into any trouble. Weevil told her that he'd be gone for a few nights, and she waved her hands at him, saying that if he wanted to abandon his poor old grandmother, then that was his business. He knew that she'd be happy as long as he wasn't in jail, so he kissed her cheek when he left and watched her smile.

Logan, meanwhile, negotiates with Trina. They come to an agreement on Thursday. Trina will come and play the good sister for the social worker, and Logan will give her 10,000 dollars. He knows that he's being fleeced, but he's desperate. He makes her agree that she won't actually try to come live with him, and the deal is made.

Trina arrives Friday morning in her most demure outfit. Veronica is in the process of coaching Logan as she straightens his clothes.

"Don't oversell it. Your dad's in jail, so you're supposed to be sad. 'Brave little trooper' is what we're going for here."

"Veronica, hi!" Trina chirps, and is bewildered when Veronica, Logan, and Weevil all smirk, Veronica's impression of Trina's gushing style still fresh in their minds. "And you are?" She's looking at Weevil with a slight expression of distaste.

"Don't worry about it, they're leaving." Logan looks in the mirror and brushes his hand over his hair. He turns back to look at Veronica and Weevil. "Get out of here, okay? I'll call when it's over."

They leave, Veronica stopping back once to whisper, "Acceptable family environment."

When the social worker arrives, Trina answers the door as Logan stands nearby.

"I'm Trina, and this is Logan," she says warmly. They each shake hands with the woman, who is small and wiry.

She introduces herself as Mrs. Simmons, and begins to walk through the house. She enters the kitchen, where Veronica had left freshly baked cookies cooling on the counter. "You bake?" She scrutinizes Trina.

"Only occasionally," Trina says modestly.

Mrs. Simmons opens the refrigerator, which is completely stocked. Veronica had stopped over with a list, and the three of them went to the grocery store. Once they got everything inside, she had Weevil and Logan drink some of the milk while she put together the ingredients for the cookies.

"If nothing's been opened, it's too obvious. Eat." She commanded them, and watched in satisfaction as they complied.

Mrs. Simmons walks upstairs. Trina and Logan follow as she walks into the master bedroom, and Logan compels himself to follow her inside. He holds his breath as she circles the room, but she doesn't say anything as she moves on to the next room.

"Well, unless there's anything you need to tell me, everything looks fine here." She looks searchingly at Logan, and then Trina. They both smile, and Logan puts an arm around Trina's shoulders.

"I can't think of anything." Trina smiles lovingly.

"Then we just have the paperwork to deal with." They walk back to the kitchen. Mrs. Simmons hands Trina a form. "This allows you temporary custody of Logan until he turns eighteen on," she looks in her file, "July 8." Trina signs and initials the page, and then two more copies of the same form.

"Congratulations, you're a guardian." Mrs. Simmons smiles, and Trina hugs Logan. He hugs her back, pretending that this is a normal occurrence. They walk Mrs. Simmons to the door, Trina's arm linked in Logan's. As soon as she leaves, Logan shoves her away.

"Get out."

"Aren't you forgetting something, little bro?"

Logan pulls out his wallet and hands her the check. "Don't come back."

"Oh, I'll be back." She smirks. "Our deal is good until you turn eighteen. After that, we're going to have to decide who gets to live here." She flounces out the door, pausing to make sure that the social worker's car is gone before she gets in her car and backs out of the driveway.

Logan leans against the wall and sighs, and then calls Weevil.

"Ding, dong, the witch is gone." Logan can hear Veronica in the background, asking Weevil how it went. "Come back here."

Within moments, Veronica runs through the front door with Weevil behind her.

"Well? Mission accomplished?"

"She signed the papers."

Veronica, excited, hugs both Logan and Weevil at the same time. Logan watches, shocked, as she kisses Weevil, still holding tight to Logan's arm. Veronica turns and kisses Logan next. He kisses her back before pulling away, confused. Veronica takes Logan's hand and guides it to Weevil's face. They look at each other. Weevil leans in first, and his lips meet Logan's softly. Their kiss escalates, and they move closer together. Veronica steps away.

"I'd say my work here is done." She's smiling, but her eyes are sad. Weevil walks over and hugs her. He kisses one cheek, and Logan kisses the other. Veronica leaves, glancing back to see Logan and Weevil move back to one another.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just porn.

They kiss, breaking apart to breathe in gasps before their lips meet again. Weevil pushes his hands up under Logan's shirt and grasps his waist. They shift so that Weevil's back is against the wall, and Logan trails kisses along Weevil's neck as he removes Weevil's belt. Logan lays his hand on Weevil's stomach, feeling the muscles tighten in response. He pulls up the hem of Weevil's shirt to expose his chest, and Weevil obliges by taking the shirt off completely.

Their eyes meet and they stumble, still kissing, toward their shared bedroom. Logan manages to shed one of his shirts before they collapse onto the bed. Weevil pulls Logan's other shirt off, and leans in to kiss him roughly. Logan matches the kiss and pushes so that Weevil is on his back. Logan straddles him, and moans at the friction against his groin. Weevil echoes him with a groan, and begins to move slowly underneath Logan. They shift so they lay on their sides facing one another, and Logan unbuttons Weevil's jeans, watching Weevil's reaction as he moves his hand inside.

Weevil pulls Logan closer to him so that the lengths of their bodies are pressed together. Logan kisses Weevil and moves his hand faster until Weevil is trembling. Weevil arches his back and comes, and then pulls Logan on top of him to kiss him deeply.

Weevil removes Logan's pants and boxers, and then his own. Logan's arousal is obvious, and he looks down at Weevil with challenge in his eyes. Weevil smiles before rolling them over so Logan is underneath. He reaches down and grasps Logan's erection, stroking slowly. He teases Logan, barely touching his cock as he moves his thumb over the head. Logan makes a frustrated noise, and Weevil resumes stroking as Logan kisses his neck. Logan comes with a shudder, and they remain motionless for a moment. They separate slightly so they are lying next to one another, and Logan dozes off as Weevil strokes the side of his face in an unconscious imitation of Logan's earlier touch.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath.

Weevil watches Logan sleep and thinks of Lilly. Lilly liked to be on top, and she would laugh as they had sex, no matter what Weevil was doing. When he told her that he loved her, she responded, "Me too, totally." She used to roll up the waistband of her shorts in gym class so that they were as short as she could get them, and she'd wink at Weevil as they did toe touches and her shorts rode up even further. Lilly wouldn't talk to him at school, but she would tease him, putting a pen in her mouth suggestively or blowing him a kiss when she was sure no one was looking. Lilly had known exactly what she was doing, but Weevil was clueless, naïve. It makes him laugh at himself now, the tough street kid who fell head over heels for the pretty, rich cheerleader. He really thought she loved him, that she was just afraid of what everyone else would think, and she would eventually come around and they'd be together forever. Weevil still loves Lilly, even now that he knows that their love only existed in his imagination.

Logan's eyes flutter, and he gets up and heads to the shower, kissing Weevil quickly as he goes. Lilly was fifteen the first time she and Logan had sex. They were both virgins, and they fumbled together until they lay back, gasping. Lilly let him hold her for a little while afterward before she pushed him away, saying, "God, what are you, a girl?"

She told everyone she knew the next day that she wasn't a virgin anymore, and Logan watched them look at him, some of them in awe, and others with looks he couldn't discern. Lilly made sure that she told Duncan in front of Logan so they could avoid eye contact with each other and pretend that Lilly wasn't Duncan's sister, that Logan wasn't Duncan's best friend, and that nothing was weird about the conversation they were having. Logan always loved Lilly, even as he began to suspect about the others, even as they broke up time and time again, and he can't stop loving her now. He doesn't know how.

Logan steps out of the shower and wraps a towel around his waist and goes back to the bedroom. Weevil is still lying on the bed, his eyes closed, and Logan runs a hand across Weevil's bicep. Weevil catches his hand and pulls him off balance so he falls, landing half on the bed and half on top of Weevil. Weevil moves him so they are face to face.

"So are we going to talk about this now?" Weevil raises an eyebrow at Logan.

"Why talk?" Logan leans in to kiss him, but Weevil pulls back. "Oh, come on, man. The great part about sleeping with another guy is that you don't have to talk about it afterward."

"Well, I guess I wouldn't know about that." Weevil rolls over onto his back. "So is this the way it's going to be? Sex at night and back to witty banter in the morning?"

"You were expecting flowers?" Logan watches as Weevil looks pissed, and then moves to get up. Logan puts a hand on Weevil's back. "Let's just wait, okay?" His voice is soft now, plaintive. "We'll talk about it eventually, just not right now."

Weevil lies back down and holds Logan in his arms. They rest together for a moment.

"You stink, man." Logan wrinkles his nose. "Go take a shower."

Weevil shoves him away, but he's smiling, and he snatches the towel laying loosely around Logan's waist and heads to the bathroom. Logan's phone rings.

"Hey, it's Veronica. I just, uh, wanted to let you guys know that I was coming over." She pauses. "If that's okay."

"Since when do you call before barging into my house?" She sighs, but otherwise remains silent. "You don't need to call, okay? You might want to knock, or something, but you don't need to call." He pauses. "How far are you from here?" He sounds suspicious.

"I'm… nearby."

Logan puts on a pair of boxers and grabs his pants. "Near as in the driveway, or near as in creeping in the back door as we speak?"

"Driveway."

"Come inside, stalker." They hang up, and Logan hears the front door open. He fluffs his hair in the mirror before walking out of the bedroom. Veronica stands in the front hallway, holding two DVDs in her hand.

"I brought movies."

Veronica sits on the couch and Logan puts the first movie in the player. Weevil comes out of the bathroom dressed in a towel, and quickly turns back to the bedroom when he sees Veronica. He emerges moments later fully dressed, and comes back to the living room. Veronica pats the couch cushion next to her, and Weevil sits and puts his arm around her. Together, the three of them watch the movie.

\-----------------

It's been a week since Logan's dad was arrested for Lilly's murder. The unspoken rule at Logan's house to ignore the impending trial still stands, but Veronica follows the proceedings during the increasingly small amount of time that she isn't with Logan and Weevil.

The trial has been fast-tracked due to the overwhelming publicity about the case. When it had been Abel Koontz on trial, the media had called it the Lilly Kane murder trial, but this time around, it's known as the Aaron Echolls trial. As the jury is selected, Veronica researches each juror as much as she can. Their names aren't released, but based on the information given to the public, she weighs the odds on the verdict. There are several jurors who make her nervous, who profess to be huge fans of Aaron and his movies.

Veronica checks her watch and goes to her car. She, Weevil, and Logan have fallen into an easy rhythm where Veronica arrives after she's done working, with a movie which she picks out and Logan pays for. She carefully selects each movie: nothing involving suicide, no prison or courtroom movies, and nothing involving a young girl and an older man.

She knocks on the door before entering, and is amused to see Logan and Weevil straightening their clothes.

She plops onto one side of the couch in front of the TV and hands the DVD off to Logan. Weevil takes a seat on the other side of the couch, and Logan sits between them. They always start out this way, separate, but inevitably the three of them will be cuddled on one end of the couch by the time the end credits roll. First Logan will lean against Weevil, and then Veronica will lean on Logan's other side. Eventually, someone will shift so their legs are laying on top of the others', and they will huddle together in a pile.

Logan shifts to lean against Weevil. Veronica smiles.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Duncan.

Logan lies on top of Weevil on the couch. They kiss leisurely, and Logan presses kisses down Weevil's chest. As he descends, he hears the front door open.

"Hey, V--" Logan raises himself up on his arms to look over the back of the couch and freezes. Weevil, puzzled, sits up and sees Duncan standing motionless in the doorway. When Duncan sees Weevil, he turns and runs out the door. Logan swears and vaults over the back of the couch to follow him.

Logan catches up to Duncan, who is fumbling with his keys, trying to get into his car.

"Wait, okay." Logan grabs Duncan's arm. Duncan only looks at him. "What's your problem, man?"

"_My_ problem?" Duncan's brow is furrowed. "Well, let's see. The last thing I knew you were with Veronica, and now apparently you're with him? Pardon me if suddenly want to be elsewhere."

"Don't tell me Duncan Kane is a homophobe." Logan's voice is mocking. "You should be happy that I'm not with Veronica anymore. That's what you wanted, isn't it?"

"Whatever, man." Duncan succeeds in unlocking his car.

"And where have you been, huh? You show up a week later, expecting everything to be the same? My dad is in _jail_. He's on trial."

"Yeah, for murdering my sister. But you can't imagine that I might not want to be at the house where he fucked her before he decided to bash her brains in." Duncan is shouting now. "My dad was arrested too, because it turns out that all this time, my parents thought it was me. They thought I killed Lilly." Duncan's voice breaks, and he gets into the car. "Your dad killed their daughter, and my parents went through all the trouble of covering it up. You're not the only one with problems." He backs out of the driveway and drives away, his tires squealing as he turns.

Logan walks back inside. He goes to the freezer and pulls out a bottle of vodka. Weevil waits until he takes a drink, and then takes the bottle away from him. Confused, Logan reaches to take it back.

"No." Weevil holds the bottle out of Logan's reach.

"Fuck you, man." Logan goes into the bedroom and pulls another bottle from his nightstand. Weevil sighs.

"You can't just get drunk and destroy something every time you have a problem."

"Since when?" Logan defiantly takes a swig from the bottle.

"Fine, whatever." Weevil goes upstairs. Logan follows him.

"Aren't you going to try to change me? There'll be touching music when I admit that I have a problem. With your help, I'll be able to do what I couldn't do alone." Logan's voice is sarcastic, and he takes another drink. Weevil ignores him, lying down on the bed. "Answer me, dammit."

"Do you think you have a problem?"

"No." Logan scoffs. "This isn't a very special episode of Blossom, okay? I'm fine."

"Then what's there to talk about?"

"Fine." Logan goes back downstairs and drinks from the bottle, but he loses interest. Weevil comes back down the stairs and goes into their bedroom. Logan follows him inside and lies on the bed. Weevil raises an eyebrow at him.

"What happened with Duncan?"

"He's an asshole." Logan sighs. "And not a big fan of multicultural gay love."

"I'm sorry." Weevil puts an arm around Logan, who moves closer.

"You think I drink too much?" Logan's voice is low.

"When you get upset, yeah." Weevil tightens his arm around Logan. "We'll make some kind of deal, okay? For every day you don't drink, I'll do something as a reward."

Logan sits up, interested. "What kind of reward?"

"I don't know. What do you want?"

"Hmm…" Logan taps his finger on his chin, considering. "Blowjobs."

Weevil laughs. "That can be arranged."


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan testifies.

Weevil comes home after work two days later to find Logan sitting in the hallway, clutching an empty bottle.

"The deal's off," Logan calls to him, and Weevil comes over and sits down beside him.

"What happened?" He takes the bottle away from Logan, who hands him the crumpled sheet of paper in his other hand. Weevil reads the subpoena.

"They're making me testify against my dad."

Weevil helps Logan stand and brings him to the couch. He calls Veronica and then sits next to Logan, who leans into him, resting his head on Weevil's shoulder. Veronica arrives and sits on the arm of the couch on Logan's other side.

"It's easy, Logan. It's cake." Veronica strokes his hair. "They ask you questions, and you answer them, and then your dad's lawyer tries to get you to say that Lilly was a slut and deserved to die, and you tell him to kiss your ass." Veronica had already been called to the stand. "It'll be hard because your dad is sitting right there, but he can't do anything to you, okay? Your testimony will help convict him."

Logan stands up shakily. He slowly makes his way toward the bathroom, where he vomits. Veronica looks at Weevil, concerned.

"How much did he drink?"

Weevil shrugs. "I think there's more than the alcohol at work here." He goes into the bathroom and gets a glass of water for Logan, who is leaning against the wall. Weevil crouches and puts his hand on the back of Logan's neck. "I'll be there, you know." Logan leans forward so their foreheads are touching. "It's going to be okay."

\------------------

The prosecution calls Logan to the stand, and he and Weevil enter the courtroom, passing the cameras televising the trial. Weevil sits down next to the aisle, and Logan proceeds to the stand. He is sworn in, and he sits.

"Mr. Echolls, did you appear here voluntarily?" The district attorney looks at him with disinterested eyes.

"No, I got a subpoena."

"And if you had not received a subpoena, would you have volunteered to testify against your father?"

"No." Logan glances at his father, who looks at him with eyes filled with false betrayal.

"Your honor, let the record show that Logan Echolls is a hostile witness and my questioning will reflect this."

"So noted." The judge nods. "Continue."

"Mr. Echolls, you are the son of Aaron Echolls, correct?"

"Yeah."

"Did your father ever hit you?"

Logan swallows. "Yes."

The defense lawyer stands. "Objection, your honor. Relevance?"

The district attorney turns to the judge. "This will establish that Aaron Echolls has a history of violence."

"Overruled."

"So, he hit you." The lawyer turns back to Logan. "With his fists?"

"Yes." Logan grits his teeth. His father sits across from him, slowly shaking his head in mock disbelief.

"Did your father ever hit you with anything else?"

"Yes."

"With what?"

"A belt." Logan inhales deeply. He looks out into the audience, where Weevil looks at him reassuringly.

"Did your father abuse you in any other way?"

Logan sits silently.

"Answer the question, son." The judge looks down on him.

"I'll rephrase the question, your honor." The lawyer smarms. "Did your father ever burn you with cigarettes?"

"Yes." Logan looks at his father with hard eyes. There are gasps from the audience, and one of the reporters snaps a photo.

"No further questions, your honor."

Aaron's lawyer stands for the cross-examination.

"Mr. Echolls." His tone is condescending. "Have you ever been taken into police custody?" The prosecution objects. "This has bearing on the character of the witness, your honor." The judge overrules. "Answer the question, Mr. Echolls."

"Yes." Logan glares at the man.

"For what offenses?"

"For possession of drug paraphernalia."

"And?"

"And," Logan's voice is angry but quiet, "As a suspect in the murder of Lilly Kane."

"Mr. Echolls, is it true that you were the organizer of a so-called 'skid row boxing' ring?"

"Yes." He looks at his father again. "But then, I saw the error of my ways." He injects false sincerity into his voice.

"Would you say you have a good relationship with your father?"

"No, I have a funny tendency to clash with people who have beaten me repeatedly since I was a child."

"So you resent your father?" The lawyer raises his eyebrows. "Perhaps even enough to create allegations of abuse?"

"Objection!" The district attorney stands, looking angry.

"I withdraw the question." His father's attorney looks at Logan with fake compassion. "Mr. Echolls, what was your relationship to Lilly Kane?"

"She was my girlfriend."

"Oh?" The defense attorney says in mock surprise. "Isn't it true that you had broken up at the time of her death?"

"Yes." Logan slumps in his seat, exhausted.

"When you were dating, was Lilly Kane faithful to you?"

"I don't know."

"Mr. Echolls, you are under oath. I ask you to reconsider your answer."

"I don't know! I… suspected that she was seeing someone else."

"Were your suspicions confirmed?"

"Not until after she died." Logan's voice is scratchy.

"But they were confirmed! Was Lilly Kane unfaithful to you?"

"Yes, okay!" He shouts. "Yes."

"No further questions, your honor."

Logan is excused, and he steps down, defeated. Out of the corner of his eye he sees his father turn to watch him leave. Impulsively, he kisses Weevil deeply as he passes by, and is satisfied to see his father stand and take a step toward him, the rage evident in his eyes. His lawyer quickly touches his arm and Aaron sits, a beatific look on his face, but the damage has been done. Logan can see the doubt in the jurors' eyes as they look at him.

Weevil and Logan walk out of the courtroom.

"Well, that was public." Weevil is smiling slightly, but he looks uncertain. Logan kisses him again.

"Privacy is overrated."


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan and Weevil have a talk.

Logan and Weevil return home and see the PCH bike club waiting for them, their engines idling as they sit on the street in front of Logan's house.

"Go inside. I'll be there in a minute." Weevil tries to sound casual. The bikers watch Logan go inside but make no move to stop him. Weevil strides up to Felix, who is at the front of the group. "What's going on?"

Felix avoids his eyes. "You're out of the club, man."

"I'm out?" Weevil chuckles. "Says who?"

"Come on, Weevil." Hector speaks up from Felix's right side. "You haven't ridden with us in what, two weeks? Seems like you've been spending that time getting awfully close to that Echolls kid."

Weevil shakes his head. "Whatever, man. I'm out, fine." He looks at Felix. "I'm sure Felix will do a good job leading you guys."

"We haven't decided who's the leader yet." Hector glares at Weevil. "And now, it's none of your concern." He gets off his bike and walks up to Weevil, getting in his face. "You're out. You know what that means."

"Come on, man." Felix looks nervous. "Too many cops in this neighborhood." Hector gets closer to Weevil's face.

"Why, Hector, I never knew you were interested." Weevil smirks but doesn't move.

"Hector!" Felix is louder now. Hector walks back to his bike, shaking his head. Weevil walks up to Felix and speaks quietly in his ear.

"If any of your boys go near Logan, we're going to have a problem, got it?"

Felix doesn't respond but revs his bike and waves his hand at the other bikers, and they speed away, some of them angling so they just barely miss Weevil as they zoom by.

Weevil enters the house. He can hear the TV in the living room, and he walks down the hall.

"I'm thinking it's time we had that talk." He is startled when he sees Veronica sitting on the couch next to Logan. The TV is tuned to the coverage of the trial, and they appear engrossed. "When did you get here?"

"Before the bikers. I'm guessing they didn't want to talk about incorporating a rainbow into the club emblem?" Veronica's tone is light, but she looks at him with concern.

"Yeah, not quite."

"I must say, it was an impressive gesture." She looks at Logan. "And it got a rise out of your dad, which is key." She looks back to Weevil, who is still standing with a serious expression on his face. "But apparently, there's a talk to be had, so I will take my leave." She squeezes Logan's shoulder. "You did a good job, seriously. Now they know what he's really like."

She leaves, and Logan continues to watch the trial. Weevil walks up to the television and switches it off. Logan stands. He walks up to Weevil and runs a hand down his arm.

"No visible bruises. I was going to go back out there, but Veronica said you had it covered."

"They're not as tough as they think they are." Weevil sighs, and Logan moves his hand under his shirt to stroke the skin underneath. Weevil leans into his touch, but then pulls away. "Come on, Logan. We need to talk."

"About what?" Logan sits back on the couch and crosses his arms.

"Considering that we just made out on national television, I'd like to know what exactly is going on here." He gestures to himself and to Logan. "Because if you're just using me for sex and to piss off your parents, I already went through that with Lilly, and I'm not too eager to repeat the experience."

"I'm using you?" Logan laughs harshly. "I'm not the one getting a free place to live. And don't act like sex is somehow a burden for you."

"Hey, it's not like I don't have anywhere else to go. I'm here because you wanted me here. If that's changed, I'd say it's time to let me know."

Weevil watches as Logan gets up and moves to the kitchen. He grabs Logan's arm. "What, so you're going to get trashed now?" His voice softens. "Look, we don't have to fight. I just want to talk about," he sighs, "I don't know, the future." He pulls Logan to him and embraces him. Logan bows his head and returns the contact.

"I'd like to continue having sex with you in the future." Logan smirks at him, but there is no malice in his expression. "I want you to stay here, and sleep in my bed. Okay?"

"Okay." Weevil leans to kiss Logan, but this time Logan pulls back.

"Seems to me this conversation's pretty one-sided so far."

"I want those things too." Weevil touches his forehead to Logan's. They kiss, and Weevil moves his hand to stroke Logan's neck.

"Well, isn't this familiar." The voice comes from the hallway, and Weevil and Logan look over to see Trina standing in the doorway, hands on her hips.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a transitionary little chapter.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Logan faces Trina, stepping in front of Weevil.

"Well, let's see. I was watching my father on trial for a crime he didn't commit, when who should I see but my baby brother, ready to whine and cry for the cameras about how Daddy never loved him." Trina circles the side of the couch to stand in front of Logan. "And then, after he's dried his crocodile tears, I see him kissing what _appears_ to be the pool boy. I can't say I'm surprised at the gay thing, Logan, but really, you couldn't find a gay _white_ boy in all of Neptune?"

Logan moves closer to Trina, his eyes narrow. "We had a deal, _sis_. Leave."

Trina pulls a piece of paper from her purse. "Funny thing is, Logan, I'm your guardian. I'll leave when I want to."

"Don't tell me you spent 10,000 dollars already."

"My finances are none of your business, Logan." She looks at the document in her hand. "Let's be serious. Who has the power in this situation? The sexually confused seventeen-year-old, or the one who can call social services at any point and have you taken to a group home?" She begins to speak in a plaintive, mournful voice. "Oh, Mrs. Simmons, I just don't think I can handle taking care of Logan any more. He's begun acting out, and he won't listen to me." She lets out a pained sigh. "As much as it hurts to say this, I think he'd be better off in another environment." She smirks. "One with more boundaries."

Logan grabs Trina's arm. "I'm serious. Get out of here, now."

"Careful, bro, your 'history of violence' is showing." Trina shoves him away. She looks at Weevil with disdain. "I think it's time for you to leave."

"Yeah, I think you're right." Weevil puts his hand on Logan's shoulder. "Come on, man, let's get out of here."

"I don't think so, Logan. You're not going anywhere."

"What do you want? More money?" Logan reaches for his wallet.

"I don't want more money. I want _all_ the money, your car, the house, and anything else that belonged to Dad. He doesn't deserve a conniving little brat like you."

"Fine, take the house. Take whatever you want, but we're leaving." Logan moves toward the door.

"Then I'll have to call Social Services and tell them you ran away." She turns to Weevil. "Or maybe I'll tell them that you kidnapped him. Either way, it won't be hard for them to find you."

Logan laughs. "How hard do you really think they'll look? I'll be eighteen in two weeks, Trina. No one will care."

"You're going to pay for what you did to Dad, Logan." Trina hisses. "One way or another, you're going to lose everything."

"I'm shaking in my boots, really." Logan jerks his head toward the door, and Weevil follows him outside. They walk to Weevil's bike, and he hands Logan a helmet before climbing on. Logan gets on behind him, and Weevil pulls away from the house.

They ride past Veronica's apartment building, but her car isn't there, so Weevil turns and heads to the Mars Investigations office. Veronica is sitting at her desk when they walk inside, and she looks up in surprise.

"Can I help you guys?" She smiles slightly.

"When Duncan ran away, how did he do it?" Logan hops up onto the edge of the desk.

"Lots of cash and a fake passport." Veronica looks at them suspiciously. "Why?"

"Turns out we need to disappear for two weeks or so." Weevil leans on the wall beside her desk. "Any other tips?"

"Well, that depends. Who are you running from?"

"Trina wasn't too impressed with my courtroom appearance. She showed up and demanded the house, and she's making some threats." Logan smiles sarcastically. "There really is nothing like family, is there?"

Keith Mars enters the office. Seeing Weevil and Logan, he gives them a strained smile.

"Veronica, could I see you in my office for a moment, please?" Veronica walks inside and he closes the door. "Veronica, I don't want you spending time with those boys. We've had this conversation. Apart, they're bad enough, but together, they're trouble. Okay?"

Outside the office, Weevil and Logan can hear Veronica's exasperated voice, but the door is thick enough that they can't make out any words. The door bursts open, and Veronica looks back inside the office.

"I'll see you at home." Her voice is cold. Logan, Weevil and Veronica walk down to her car.

"Go to your uncle's garage and ditch the bike. Get a car that won't be traced, nothing flashy."

"Okay, and then what?" Weevil looks pained at the thought of leaving his bike.

"Then, come to my house and pick me up." She opens her car door. "I'm coming with you."


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They travel away from Neptune.

Veronica packs two bags, one for clothes and toiletries, and one for supplies. She packs her laptop, some disposable cell phones, and her fake IDs. She leaves her cell phone in her desk and writes a note for her dad, saying that she's fine and not to try and find her, even though it's inevitable that he will. She tells him that she'll be back when she's ready. Veronica feels a flash of guilt as she thinks of the newly healed burns on her father's body, and she adds to the note. "I love you. Veronica."

Weevil and Logan pull up. They've selected a blue Ford Taurus, and Weevil is behind the wheel. Veronica gestures for him to pop the trunk, and she stows the bag with her clothes, carrying the other bag with her into the car. Weevil begins to pull away.

"Wait." Veronica holds out her hand. "Give me your cell phones." Logan and Weevil look confused, but each boy hands over his cell phone. Veronica hops back out of the car and throws them into a trash can. When she gets back into the car, both boys are staring at her. She smiles. "What? No traces. Besides, who are you going to need to talk to?"

Once again, Weevil pulls away from the curb, and Veronica leans forward to look at Logan. "We're going to need a lot of cash if we're going to pull this off."

"Way ahead of you." Logan shows her the bag at his feet. "It should last a while."

They drive south, which Veronica says is predictable but also the most practical. She stretches out in the back seat and watches the sky out the window. After a couple of hours, they take a break at a rest stop and Logan and Weevil switch places.

Veronica looks at the clock. Her father will be home soon, having given her sufficient cooling off time since their fight. He will find the note and begin looking for her immediately. He'll know that she's with Logan and Weevil, but Veronica hopes they've covered their tracks enough to make it difficult for him to find them. After all, she thinks wryly, he won't have her to help this time.

They drive, and Veronica takes the wheel the next time they switch. Weevil lies down in the backseat and dozes off. Logan looks back at him affectionately, and he and Veronica speak quietly about the trial, about Duncan, and about the way things used to be.

After driving in the dark for a few hours, they pull off at a run down roadside motel, and Veronica presents a fake ID to the clerk.

"You want two rooms?" He eyes them, an odd trio, and Veronica makes a note to switch their route tomorrow. They're memorable enough for it to be a liability.

"Just one." Veronica gives him a sunny smile, and he grunts as he hands her the key. She pays him in cash and they walk to their room. Veronica opens the door and realizes what should have been obvious. "One room, one bed."

"It's a big bed." Logan looks at her as he lies down in the middle of the bed. He gestures for her to join him. Weevil settles down on Logan's right side.

"Come on, V. We're going to have an early morning." Weevil reaches a hand toward her.

Veronica realizes she's being silly. After all, this isn't much different from their nightly video and cuddle time. She kicks off her sandals and lies down on Logan's other side. She switches off the light and feels Logan's hand rest on her waist. Veronica moves closer and lets herself drift off to sleep.

In the morning, Veronica showers and gets dressed in the bathroom. Toweling off her hair, she goes back into the bedroom to see Logan and Weevil talking softly on the bed. They seem to come to an agreement about something, and they kiss lightly. Veronica tosses her towel at them.

"Time to hit the road."

Veronica drives. At the next small town, she takes the exit and pulls into a Walmart.

"Food, water, clothes, deodorant, toothbrushes," she instructs, and they split up to gather the items. They meet back at the front of the store, and Veronica adds a newspaper to the pile. They check out and haul their bags back to the car.

"Subpar food and inferior clothing, all in one place." Logan sneers as Weevil settles into the driver's seat.

They go east for a while before continuing south. Veronica and Logan each read half of the newspaper and then trade. Logan reads the trial coverage. The jury has begun to deliberate, but no one is sure of when the verdict will be reached. There is a sidebar profile of Lilly, and Logan reads it disbelievingly.

"Look at this. Where do you think they get their facts? Lilly was _not_ a poor student."

"She wasn't a _good_ student." Veronica turns and looks to the backseat.

"Yeah, but that was just to piss off her mom. They're making it sound like she was dumb. God, they call her 'the wild child'."

"Lilly would love that," Veronica reminds him. "Logan, why even read it? No one knew Lilly like we did."

"We didn't know her." Logan sets down the paper. "Together, maybe, the three of us could piece together three-quarters of who Lilly really was." He sighs. "You and I didn't know about Weevil, we didn't know about my dad. What did we know? That she was wild. That she didn't get good grades." He laughs bitterly. He waves the paper at Veronica. "We should all read this. Maybe we'd learn something."

"People keep secrets, Logan. Don't tell me you don't understand that." Veronica is angry, and she turns to face forward.

"Maybe she died before we could really know her." Weevil speaks up. "But she was beautiful and amazing and we loved her. What more do you need to know?"


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By popular demand: porn.

They don't risk crossing the border. Instead, they drive east along it. Night falls, and Veronica begins to look for a place to stay the night.

"Is there like a rule that we have to stay at the crappiest place possible?" Logan drives, glancing over his shoulder to look at Veronica.

"They tend to be less suspicious when you insist on paying in cash." Veronica shrugs. "I'm pretty new at this 'on the lam' stuff too."

They compromise and stop at a Holiday Inn. Logan switches on the TV, flipping through the channels until he gets to a news station. The scrolling banner at the bottom of the screen tells him that the jury is still out on his father's trial. Logan sighs and lies down on the bed. He is joined by Weevil and Veronica, who shivers slightly.

"You cold?" Logan looks at her, concerned. "Here, lay in the middle. Weevil's like a furnace."

"What can I say?" Weevil shrugs. Veronica switches places with Logan, and she falls asleep with two pairs of arms around her.

In the morning, Logan waits until Veronica is awake, and then he kisses her. She looks at him questioningly and feels Weevil's arms tighten around her waist. She turns to look at him, and Weevil kisses her. Logan's kiss had been gentle, but Weevil's kiss is strong and deep. Weevil pulls back and leans over her to kiss Logan. They share a passionate kiss before turning their attention back to Veronica.

Logan kisses her, moving his hands under the hem of her shirt. Weevil kisses her neck and strokes her thigh as Logan's hands move up to her breasts. Veronica gasps as his hands brush her nipples, and then moans as Weevil's hand moves between her legs. Logan removes her shirt, and Weevil begins to kiss his way down her body. Veronica kisses Logan as Weevil pulls off her underwear and goes down on her. She pants into Logan's mouth as he caresses her stomach. She comes, her stomach muscles contracting as Weevil twists his tongue inside her.

Breathlessly, she pulls Weevil back up toward her. He kisses her and then Logan, who pulls Weevil's head toward him and explores his mouth. Logan's hand moves down to Weevil's cock and he begins to stroke him. Veronica sits up and moves his hand away, taking Weevil into her mouth, making him moan. Logan sits back and watches them, lightly stroking himself as Weevil runs his hand over Veronica's hair. Weevil comes, looking at Veronica incredulously.

She smiles and then moves to Logan. She straddles him, throwing her head back as he enters her. They build up a rhythm, and Logan reaches his hand out to Weevil, who moves closer. They kiss, and Weevil touches Veronica's breasts as she moves on top of Logan. Veronica comes, and Logan breathes in harsh gasps before he comes as well. He slips out of Veronica, and she collapses between him and Weevil, kissing them both lightly before lying back with a contented sigh.

They doze for a while before Veronica stirs and looks at the clock.

"We need to get moving." She sits up, only to be pulled back down by two pairs of arms.

Logan groans and mumbles, "…stay until check out time," and she lies back and runs her fingers through his hair. Veronica knows that they shouldn't stay in one place longer than they have to, but when Weevil strokes her cheek, she allows her eyes to drift shut once again.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life goes on.

Veronica wakes up to the sound of the television. Logan sits on the end of the bed. His hair is wet, and he is absorbed in the proceedings on the screen. Veronica can hear the shower running in the bathroom. She sits up, and Logan immediately turns toward her.

"Hey." His voice is hesitant.

"Hey." Veronica gets out of bed and gets dressed, pulling on her t-shirt and jeans.

"Are you okay?" His eyes are compassionate. "I mean, was that okay? Do you want to, I don't know, talk about anything?"

She smiles, embarrassed. "I'm fine. We're fine." She walks to the other side of the room. "I can remember this time, so that's a plus."

Logan looks horrified. "God, Veronica."

"I just mean…" she pauses. "It was good. I'm glad that it happened. I wanted it to happen." She sighs. "I'm just… freaking out a little bit. This is the first morning after that I've had to deal with the other people involved. And the fact that there were multiple other people involved… it's just weird." She moves to Logan's side and takes his hand. "I'm fine, really. I just need to process."

"Fair enough." Logan glances back at the TV screen. "Oh my god."

"What is it?" Veronica moves so she can see. The banner headline on the screen reads "Aaron Echolls Verdict". She moves to sit down beside Logan, still holding his hand. Weevil comes out of the bathroom. He looks at their position and moves to sit on Logan's other side. Logan reaches out to Weevil, who takes Logan's hand in both of his own.

The screen changes to a view of the courtroom, and they see the jury file into the box. They sit down. Logan's dad and his lawyer stand. The judge speaks.

"Have you reached a verdict?"

"We have, your honor." The foreperson is a tall woman with brown hair. Married, no kids, with a master's degree, Veronica remembers. The bailiff brings the verdict to the judge, who slowly reads it. Veronica realizes that Logan is holding his breath, and she moves to gently stroke his back with one hand while holding his hand with the other.

"What is your verdict?"

"For one count of statutory rape, we find the defendant guilty."

Logan sits completely still.

"For one count of murder in the first degree, we find the defendant guilty."

Veronica jumps up, exhilarated. She hugs Logan, who still hasn't moved. "Logan, oh my god!" She continues to raptly watch the screen.

"Aaron Echolls, I hereby sentence you to life in prison without possibility for parole." The judge pounds his gavel.

Logan turns to Weevil. "They'll appeal though, right?" His voice trembles.

"They'll appeal, but they won't win!" Veronica turns to Logan excitedly, and sees that he is crying. Weevil has his arms wrapped around Logan, and he cradles Logan's head against his shoulder with one hand.

Suddenly, Logan sits up and wipes his eyes. "We need to go back."

"Yeah." Weevil nods. Logan moves into the bathroom, and Veronica can hear him packing up their things.

"Am I missing something?" Veronica speaks to Weevil in a half whisper. "Lilly's real killer was convicted. This is a _happy_ time."

"Yeah, you're missing something." Weevil's tone is gentle, but he looks at her reproachfully. "He may be Lilly's killer, but he's still Logan's dad."

"But Logan hates him." Veronica turns in a circle, feeling lost.

"That doesn't mean that he doesn't love him." Weevil stands and hugs her gently. "Come on, get packed."

"Why are we going back?" She speaks more loudly now, so Logan can hear. "Logan still isn't eighteen for another week."

Logan steps out of the bathroom and gestures to the TV. "There's nothing to run from now."

\-------------------

They drive through the night, taking the straightest route possible. Logan is sitting in the passenger's seat when they pass the "Welcome to Neptune" sign. Logan looks out at the road ahead. He smiles.


End file.
